


Movie Night

by TheWeirdyMcWeirderson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoyex!Reader, Biting, Dean in a towel, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerings, I believe that deserves a tag, Kissing, Pet Names, Public Sex, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Teasing, dom!Dean, jealous!Dean, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson/pseuds/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes the Reader to the movies because they're screening her favorite movie and things get heated after he gets jealous of her celebrity crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic I wrote for the AdultSPNJulyWritingChallenge hosted by roxy-davenport on Tumblr and the prompt was: "Public Sex"
> 
> P.s. (F/a) stays for: Favorite actor.  
> (F/m) stays for: Favorite movie.

A free night, you had a free night. You couldn't believe it when Sam'd told you after you'd finished, yet, another hunt. You'd been hunting non stop for three months going on four, and saying that you were exhausted didn't even cut it.

You were sitting on the bed you shared with Dean, a smile playing on your lips as you thought about the fact that you had nothing to do; there was absolutely nothing that was waiting for you to be done and the feeling made you almost giddy.

Stretching your arms over your head, you fell back on the mattress and chuckled at the fact that there were so many things that you could do, that you _wanted_ to do; that you couldn't even decide which one was going to be the first on your list.

You contemplated finally reading the book that you'd been postponing for a few weeks, but you also wanted to catch up on some of your favorite TV shows and you wanted to bake Dean a nice, pecan pie and cook Sam a much needed homemade meal.

You were still browsing through the stuff going on in your mind, when Dean exited the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his hips; your tongue subconsciously darting out to lick your lips as you gazed at the small droplets of water sliding down his chest.

He flashed you a small smirk and a wink, sauntering to his drawer to grab a pair of boxers, and you propped yourself up on your elbows because you just _had_ to watch that damn towel drop, and when it did you almost moaned, "Nice ass you got there, Winchester"

Dean threw his head back in laughter and you grinned to yourself, enjoying the glorious, naked view he was affording you. When his laugh subsided a little, he pulled up his boxers and turned to walk towards you.

"Not as nice as the one you're packing, (L/n)!" He placed his fists on either side of your body and leant down to press his lips to yours in a quick, affectionate peck, "C'mon, your turn and make it fast. I'm taking you out, princess"

You wanted to pull him back down on you and make him change his plans about taking you out, but he dodged your attempt and took a hold of your hand instead, pulling you to your feet as you whined softly.

He smiled down at you and wrapped his arms around your body, while you pouted your lips and gave him your puppy dog eyes. His hand caressed its way down your lower back and he grabbed a handful of your bottom, giving it a firm squeeze, "You're wasting precious time for your shower, baby"

You untangled yourself from his hold, and stuck your ass out as you turned around to leave, hearing the small groan that left his lips. You hurriedly took a shower, just to clean the day off and left the bathroom.

"So? We are you taking me, Dean?" You patted your body dry and let the towel fall as you looked for some underwear, "If you don't hurry up to put something on...there's no way I'm letting you out of this room, baby"

You picked up the panties you wanted to wear and bent down to slowly pull them up your legs, "C'mon, (Y/n), you serious? I'm trying to be a gentleman here!" You wiggled your hips and let the waistband snap into place, peering at Dean over your shoulder. 

He got up and walked to you, enveloping you in his embrace and placing a heavy hand on your ass, "When we get back, I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll be sore for a week, baby girl!" You moaned and your body arched into his, making him smirk.

"That's right! Now get dressed, I'll wait for you in the library" You wanted to protest and hold him back, but he raised an eyebrow as soon as you lifted your hand to grab his shirt and you sighed letting it fall back, and turned around to find your bra.

You picked up a cute outfit, since you were going out with Dean, you wanted to look nicer than the usual jeans and t-shirt combo. You thought about what you wanted to do with your hair, but then decided to just let it down since it was freshly washed and joined Dean.

He smiled at you as soon as you walked into the library, and got up from his seat across from Sam, throwing the Impala's keys in the air and catching them, "Ready to leave, sweetheart?" You nodded and walked up to Sam, hugging him goodbye before you followed Dean.

The drive was spent listening to the same rock cassettes, which you'd come to love a little after you'd joined the Winchesters, while you tried to get Dean to tell you where he was taking you, "C'mon, Dean! Just tell me, you know I don't like surprises."

He chuckled and clicked his tongue before he finally gave into your requests, "Okay, okay! Don't want you to get mad at me..." You turned to face him and he saw it from the corner of his eyes, and it seemed to spur on his laughter.

"...even though, you're a sexy, little thing when you get mad, (Y/n)!" He looked at you and winked, making you blush like every other time, "Anyway, they're screening (F/m) at the theatre near the diner, and I thought you'd wanna go..."

He shrugged his shoulders, eyes focused on the road in front of him, and a smile spread on his lips when you practically squeaked in excitement, "You serious? Oh my God, you're awesome, baby!" You leant across the leather bench, and pressed your lips to his cheek.

"I better be getting more than just that little peck when we get home, sweetheart" You chuckled, settling back in your seat as you promised him you'd thank him properly later. He bought the tickets and some snacks, along with something to drink and then you went to take your seats.

There were only a few people scattered around the room, three or four couples and the rest seemed to be there alone or with some friend. As usual, you and Dean sat in one of the back rows so you could have a little more privacy, and most important thing, you could make all the comments you wanted.

The movie started and you were immediately sucked into the story. It didn't matter how many times you'd watched it, it still managed to grip you like no other movie could, and the fact that (F/a), your favorite actor, was starring in it, made it all the way more amazing.

Dean was sitting next to you, more worried about stuffing his mouth than actually watching the movie, since you'd already kind of forced him to watch it with you three or four times more than necessary, but when you groaned he shifted his attention back on you.

His eyes stared at you for a moment or two, before he locked them on the screen to see what was coaxing such a reaction out of you, and just like he was expecting, (F/a) was there; it was your favorite scene in the movie.

Dean sighed internally, he couldn't understand why you liked him so much, and the thing that got on his nerves more than anything else, was that he was jealous; he was jealous of an actor and that was something he just couldn't shake off.

He knew that you'd chosen him. That he was the one you always went home with; that he was the one who got the pleasure to undress you every night and show you how beautiful you were to him, but still every time (F/a) came into the equation, Dean got jealous.

He mumbled something under his breath, probably thinking that you wouldn't hear him, but you did and you stole a glance at him from the corner of your eye. From the way his brows were furrowed, the thin line his lips were set in and his clenched jaw; you knew what was going through his mind.

You smirked to yourself, because as much as you loved the caring, sweet Dean; you right down craved and lusted over the jealous, possessive one. You licked your lips and started to think of a plan that would get you exactly what you wanted.

Pretending to be talking to yourself, you began to praise the actor, listing a bunch of things that you usually directed to Dean when you were taking his clothes off; hoping to get him to take you back home and show you his sexy, dominant side.

Your plan however didn't seem to be working as Dean remained calmly seated and kept his composure, and after a while you decided to just let the whole thing drop. You allowed the plot to suck you back in and focused on the movie.

You almost jumped when you felt Dean's hand touching your upper thigh and turned to smile at him, "You missed, buddy" You chuckled softly, moving the popcorn closer to him, since you thought his intention was to grab some.

"I don't think so, sweetheart" He winked at you and your heart rate immediately picked up. His hand smoothed down your skirt, before he was pushing it under the fabric and cupping your mound, making you clench your thighs around it.

"Dean, what are you doing? Stop it!" The heel of his hand pressed onto your clit and you sighed, bucking your hips into his touch as he shifted to nuzzle your neck, "Tell you what, say that again...more convincingly, and I'll stop"

Your chest heaved with the deep breath you took, but you kept your mouth shut, allowing Dean to keep massaging you, "Mmmhm, that's what I thought..." He grinned, pleased with the way your body was already reacting to him.

His hand remained light, affording you the minimum amount of friction and you knew that he was going to work you up until you were a frustrated, disperate, begging mess for him. Your hand found his wrist, and you tried to get him to give you a little more, causing him to smirk complacently.

"Spread your thighs for me, (Y/n)" A shudder traveled down your spine at his order and you complied without having to think twice about it. He hummed appreciatively and teasingly ran his fingers all over your panty-covered slit.

You could feel how embarrassingly wet the fabric of your panties had gotten as Dean added more pressure on your bundle of nerves, making you bite harshly onto your fleshy, pillowy lip. His free hand tangled in your tresses and tilted your head to face him.

Pouty, voluptuous lips touched your own, his tongue snaking out to pry yours open, before he was greedily swallowing every soft, delicate whimper that was falling past them. His fingers pushed your underwear to the side and he groaned in the back of his throat at the contact with your warm, slick folds.

"You always get so wet for me, baby girl" You nodded your head, unable to do anything else as you wrapped your arms around his neck and brought him down so you could bury yourself in his shirt to muffle the sounds he was coaxing out of you.

Dean circled your entrance once, twice before he was pushing his middle finger into you, loving the way your heat enveloped him, "Take your panties off" He pulled away from you, and you did what he'd asked of you, while he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pulling himself out and finally lessening the pressure on his aching erection.

You drew in a deep breath at the sight of his stiff, leaking length and watched as he pumped himself a few times before he turned to look at you, "C'mon, baby, come here" You chewed on your bottom lip and surveyed the room, noticing how everyone was clueless as to what was happening.

"Dean, what if-" He cut you off helping you to your feet and making you sit on his lap, your back pressed to his chest, "No one's even noticed we're here, and if you manage to keep quiet, no one will" You bit on the insides of your cheek, squeezing his big hand as he ran his member up and down your centre to coat it with your juices.

The muscles in your thighs trembled when he pushed his head into you, stopping to give you some time because he knew that otherwise you'd moan loudly like you did every time he thrust into you in one go.

When you managed to get a grip on yourself, you slightly rotated your hips to communicate that he could go on and he did just that, slowly pushing into you until he was completely sheathed and stilled for a few more seconds, just to enjoy having you tightly wrapped around him.

His hands gripped your hips, and he began to guide your slow movements onto his lap until you steadied yourself and took over. You rolled and ground down on him, continuing with the pace he'd set as you held onto the back of the seat in front of you.

Dean's hand traveled up to your clothed chest and he contemplated for a second pulling your tank top and bra cups down to expose your breasts, but then decided to wait until he got you home and had you all to himself to unleash all his desires and do whatever the both of you felt like.

He palmed and squeezed your boobs, his eyes watching intently the way your body undulated on top of his as you desperately tried to achieve the release you were looking for, "That's it, princess, take what you want. Fuck yourself on my cock"

Your walls clenched around him when he whispered the filthy words into your ear and then proceeded to nip at the supple flesh of your neck, willing himself not to suck a hickey to the surface. You tipped your head back, resting it onto his shoulder as your every nerve ending buzzed.

"Fuck, baby! I love what a _naughty_ girl you are for me, t-taking my cock deep inside your pussy with all these people in the room..." He pinched your nipple through the fabric of your clothing and you praised yourself for choosing a thin bra while your back arched.

"Ugh...y-you like that, don't you? You like the th-thought of someone catching us in the act; of someone knowing how dirty-minded you are for me... _only_ me!" You groaned lightly, nodding your head as you rolled your hips faster.

"Yes. Yes, Dean, I'm your dirty girl" You were both panting, struggling to suck in lungfuls of air. You didn't know if it was how deep this position allowed him to get into you, or his words, or the whole situation; but your peak was rapidly approaching.

"God, (Y/n), your pussy's so good, sweetheart, all tight and w-wet around my c-cock" Your eyes closed and your muscled began to tense as you were right on the verge of coming, low whimpers and whines escaping and being luckily drowned out by the sounds of the movie.

"G-gonna make me c-come into you, baby, shit-make me fill your little pussy up" You shuddered, your body beginning to let go and his words only spurred you on, " _You are so_ _fucking_ _tight!_ " His hand found your swollen bundle of nerves and began to draw fast circles onto it.

Everything became too much: his voice, words, scent; his fingers on your sensitive clit, his member pressed against your g-spot; you couldn't take it anymore and exploded. Your mouth fell open on a silent scream as you shuddered and trembled on his lap.

Your walls clamped down on his throbbing member and he buried himself into your neck to muffle his grunts as he came inside of you, coating your walls with his seed and prolonging your climax as you shook with the aftershocks of your orgasm.

Your body slumped onto his, and the both of you sighed in contentment, enjoying the bliss you were in and trying to slowly bring your breathing under control.

You playfully tightened around his length and he hissed, lifting you up and off of him and you clenched your legs tightly together to stop his come from running down your thighs. He sat you on his right leg so that your back was supported by the arm rest and smiled at you.

You leant down and pressed a peck on his lips before turning to look for your panties and coming up short, "Dean, have you seen m-" You turned back to face him and found your underwear dangling from his forefinger.

Your hand moved to grab them, but he pulled away from your reach and chuckled, "You really think I didn't notice your attempt at getting me more jealous, (Y/n)?" You kinked your brow at him and pouted your lips.

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry, baby...now, give them back!" You tried to snatch them again, but he moved again, making you groan, "I don't know, babe, you didn't sound really sorry for what you've done..."

You felt some of his seed leaking and whined, "Dean, please! Your come is running down my legs...come on!" He observed you for a moment, a smirk playing on his lips, before he gave in and handed you your panties.

You took them and hurriedly pulled them up your legs, relaxing a little bit and looked back at Dean, huffing in annoyance at his childish behaviour, "You're so cute when you get mad at me, (Y/n); your glare is so sexy..."

He pressed a kiss to your cheek and you shook your head, "Uh-uh, praising me won't do it this time, Dean" He chuckled and pushed your legs open, his hand finding the apex of your thighs again and his fingers pressing into your core through the fabric and pushing his come back into you.

"Maybe...but I know what will!" You whimpered and closed your thighs, trying to stop him, "Dean, no! I won't be able to keep it down this time and you know it!" He hummed, looking up at you through his thick lashes with lust-filled eyes.

"Good thing the movie is over then" He pulled his hand away and grinned as you turned to the screen, noticing the wrapping up scene and releasing a relieved sigh.

You sat still and waited for the credits to begin before you took Dean's hand and dragged him out of the room behind you, only stopping when a man handed you a flyer with the screenings planned for the next week, "We hope you enjoyed your night and to see you back soon"

Dean smiled at him, wrapping his arm around your shoulders, "You can count on that, buddy!" He took the flyer and turned to smirk at you as you politely smiled at the other man and said your goodbye.

You walked out of the theater and marched to the Impala, getting in as soon as Dean unlocked it, "I want you to take me back home and fuck me, Dean, now!" He closed his door and glanced at you, knowing that you'd be definitely keeping him up all night.

"Yes, ma'am! Whatever you wish for" He chuckled and pulled out of the parking lot as you clenched your thighs together one more time, already thinking about all of the things you'd do to him once you were in your bedroom and had him completely at your mercy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, and as usual, feedback is more than welcome, guys, let me know what you thought about it! *kisses*


End file.
